There are many types of additive manufacturing (i.e., 3D printing) systems and methods. One method utilizes photosensitive polymers (i.e., photopolymers) that cross-link and harden from a liquid resin to a solid polymeric material upon exposure to light. These photoreactive 3D printing systems typically include a resin pool, an illumination system, and a print platform, where the illumination system projects an image (i.e., pattern) into the resin pool causing a layer of a polymeric object to be formed on the print platform. The print platform then moves the printed layer out of the focal plane of the illumination system, and then the next layer is exposed (i.e., printed). Other types of 3D additive manufacturing methods include stereolithography, selective laser sinter, and fused deposition modeling.
Regardless of the type of additive manufacturing process used, the printed part typically undergoes post-processing steps to clean excess material (e.g., uncured polymer) from the part and to smooth any stepped layers of material that are created during the printing. Existing methods for smoothing surfaces of 3D printed parts include sanding, polishing, machining, vapor smoothing, applying a coating (e.g., paint, epoxy), and acetone cold welding. In some cases, the post-processing steps themselves—such as isopropyl alcohol (IPA) cleaning baths, ultrasonic baths and curing—can cause roughness on the part by causing pitting and porosity on the cured, printed surfaces. These rough surface finishes can be highly undesirable, such as for 3D printed parts that are used as patterns for investment casting to produce metal parts. There continues to be a need to produce 3D-printed parts with high-quality finishes in efficient, cost-effective ways.